As the functionality of information handling devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, cellular phones, smart watches, gaming systems, etc.) increases, the power requirements of these devices also increase. For example, smart phones not only allow you to send and receive communications (e.g., text messages, phone calls, instant messages, etc.), but also provide a user with additional applications. For example, a user can access the Internet and play games on the phone. Maintaining the network connection for an Internet connection and displaying the graphics associated with playing games can be very power intensive.